


Eyes Ears and Heart

by BlindBandit44



Series: The "As Fluffly as Mormor can get" Mormor one-shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, fluff and violence, oh well, too much fluff for mormor, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBandit44/pseuds/BlindBandit44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim and Sebastian are on a mission, Jim looses contact with Seb, scaring the criminal into seeing how much he actually cares about his assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Ears and Heart

“Evening Mr. Vira. I’ve been reliably informed that you have my money.” I say, keeping my voice polite. My hands folded behind my back, posture straight. 

One of my lower-level assassin's stands behind Vira, and promptly takes his blindfold off. “Jim?” Vira asks, blinking as he adjusts to the bright light in the open field. 

“We’re in the middle of nowhere. Not even your slobby little network can find us. Give me my money, or I’ll allow my boys to have some fun.

I hear the soft chuckle in my head piece, making me smile. “I know they are dying be set free.” I add, knowing Sebastian will get a kick out of it.

“I don’t have your money, and you know that. You should also know I’ve got a gps locator under my skin. My ‘slobby little network’ will be here shortly.” My hostage says smugly.

“Alright. If thats how you want to play this.” I turn around and speak so Sebastian can here me on our headsets, “Seb, give the orders to let the hostages in car two out. Make sure they remain blind folded and keep your sights on the mother.”

I turn back around, looking at my man with a neutral expression. Waiting for his wife and newborn child to come. I hear the child crying before I see them, and that is enough to get his attention. “Y-you have my family?” He asks, his features turning into horror as his theory is confirmed. His wife, young and beautiful, blindfolded and holding a small baby girl, red laser directly on her forehead with an unwavering hand. The child in her arms crying and wiggling as the mom tries to comfort and walk blindly. Another lower-level assassin trailing them, gun placed on the small of her back.

“Should I ask you again?” I say, sounding bored.

“No. I can give you the money I owe you. Just don’t kill them.” 

_“That mean I took out my gun for nothin’, Boss?”_ Sebastian teases in my ear, his voice filling my head. He’s always so impatient, only cares about the killings. 

“See, I told you you had my money. Wasn’t that easy?” I practically sing, knowing my happiness is directly linked to this poor bastards misery. At least for the time being. “Go ahead, take her blindfold off, but keep them separated.” I tell the man holding the wife at gunpoint. The gunman removes his weapon, only to take off the strip of fabric, then resumes his previous position, telling her not to move or he will shoot to kill. 

“J-Jerry? Wh-what are we doing here? Who are these men?” The wife asks anxiously, frantically looking around, only seeing an open field, framed by large trees. Escape and go the wrong way, and you die alone in the woods, where no one will find you. 

“It’s alright sweetheart, I’m going to get you two out of here. Just stay calms and listen to these men. They will kill you.” Vira says, keeping his expression serious, willing his wife to sense the urgency in his voice. 

The wife nods sharply, keeping quiet after that. Vira returns his gaze towards me, “What do we do now?” He asks, glaring at me. 

“We-” I start only to hear rustling coming from my earpiece _“Ah, fu-”_ I hear the unfinished curse as my line goes dead. “Seb? Seb! Can you hear me?” I say trying to regain contact with my sniper. Just before I angrily contact my tech guy, a group of Viras men barrel out of the woods into the clearing, firing at will. Killing one of my nine assassins right away.

An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of my stomach as the realization hits me that Sebs line went dead, not because of technical issues, but because of this group of nobodies. I start to panic, looking to my live men, two on either side of me, covering and firing for me. Two men gathering up the hostages and open fire. I know I have four men, one of which is Sebastian, in the surrounding trees, keeping visual all around us.

“Get us out of here, find all my assassins, and make sure we have Vira and his family!” I bark at the men guarding me. Making my way towards the vehicles we have hidden in the woods, being careful to not be in the line of fire. 

When I make it to my vehicle, getting in the back seat, I frantically try my earpiece again, “Seb where are you? Answer me!” My voice sharp, threatening, and only he would ever catch the trace of worry. 

I run my fingers through my hair, trying to will myself to remember how to breath. “We aren’t leaving without him.” I say aloud, not particularly to anyone, but my driver answers for anyway. 

“I leave at your orders sir.” 

I ignore the man and send a text to Seb, and his second in command, asking who is all accounted for. 

I get a response from my second head sniper, telling me all ground assassins are accounted for, working on last two tree snipers. 

I let my head fall back on my seat, my heart out of control. Seb is clearly one of the two. He isn’t answering, and it would take death to keep him from following an order from me. I text back, saying find Seb dead or alive. “Home, now.” I say to my driver, acid in my voice. 

I lean my head back on the backrest, closing my eyes and trying to stop my heart from escaping my chest. My body is trying to panic, and that is out of the question. I’m a psychopathic, criminal mastermind, and I will not allow this sort of sentiment to infiltrate my thoughts. 

I tell myself this, and almost have myself convinced. But three stupid words stop that. I love him. I love Sebastian, and neither of us had the guts to say it. We danced around the words for over a year. Found other words of endearment during sex. But that isn’t good enough now. If Sebastian is dead, he’ll never know. 

The first tear falls down my cheek, and anger fills my heart. I grab my gun and shoot it out the window, the gunshot startling my driver, but one death filled look through the rearview mirror keeps his mouth shut. 

I throw the repulsive gun to the ground of the car, screaming just to let out this pent-up emotion running through. My eyes are streaming tears, my own ears are starting to sting from my screaming, and my heart burns because of some stupid sort of love I have. 

After what I’m sure is only ten or twenty minutes, but felt like days, have past, I quiet down enough to hear my phone going off. I grab it just as a call from Seb ends, and my heart nearly stops. I have four texts and two missed calls from him. He’s alive. He’s alive and trying to get ahold of me. As I stare blankly at my screen I receive the chirp indicating I have a voicemail. 

_‘Jim, its Seb. I don’t know what you’re doing, but I’m on my way back to the flat. Call me, all right?’_

As the voice mail ends, my car is pulling up to the flat. I look out at it, lost in my thoughts. My brain in overdrive. I step out of the car, not even looking at my driver, and lethargically enter mine and Sebs flat, only to flop on the armchair and watch the window. 

The minutes fly by, and all I can think about is how I almost lost him. How close I was to burying him ten feet under. How close I was to losing the one thing that makes me smile.

I hear the front door open quickly then slam shut. “Jim?” Sebs voice is strained and breathless. He rushed in after me. “Jim! Fuck, that was bad wasn’t it?” I stand up, look at my sniper. Drink him in. “I wasn’t expecting th-” I slam into him, shutting him up. Dragging his head down for a desperate and sloppy kiss, pushing him against the closest wall and infiltrating that sinful mouth.

“I thought I lost you.” I growled into Sebastian's mouth. “I thought you were fucking dead.” 

He only moans in response, trailing his fingers up my torso, over my shoulders, and into my hair. He slows the kiss down, kissing me with passion and meaning. Still with fire, but not nearly as frantic. “I’m here. I’m with you.” Seb whispers into my mouth. 

I pull back to just look at him. To see his eyes. And I know he feels how I do. We both agree to take this to the bedroom. 

Patience has never been a strong suit for me or Seb, and as soon as we’re through the door, Seb practically throws me on the bed, and climbing on top of me. Gracelessly devouring my neck and rutting up against me. Our arousal obvious. 

“Seb.” I breath out as I reach to grab him through his jeans. “I need you, shit. I need you to fuck me so bad.” I’m moaning, and don’t have the energy to care that I sound like a cheap whore. 

___“Damn, you’re so wound up.” Seb says, biting at my ear. But all the same, he trails his fingers down, unbuttoning my shirt as he goes, still working eagerly on my neck with his mouth._ _ _

___“Dammit Seb, go faster!” I curse, reaching down and ripping his t-shirt off his body._ _ _

___“I love savoring you.” Seb growls in my ear, and it goes straight to my cock. And now I’ve suddenly forgotten how to move. As I remember how to breath, Seb takes off my clothing, leaving me naked, cock straining. His mouth moves from my very bruised and marked neck, down to my nipples, and I lose my mind._ _ _

___I flip Sebastian over, catching him when he isn’t expecting it, and take his mouth in mine, dominating him. I feel the friction of my prick rubbing on Sebs jeans. I know I’ll regret it later, but right now it feels fan-fucking-tastic, and I milk it for all its worth. Making Seb groan into my mouth, his fingers searching and groping my body, but landing nicely on my arse. I gasp as Sebs fingers trail over my hole, teasing my entrance._ _ _

___Seb flips me back over so hes on top again, and starts searching for lube in the bed side table. “I’m going to make you come so hard. But not until you’re begging for it. Not until I’ve decided you’re ready. I’m going to stretch this out, make you so fucking desperate, until I fuck you into utter bliss.” he babbles into my ear as he opens the tube._ _ _

___Seb takes his mouth back down to my nipples, teasing the left as he slicks his fingers generously, and sliding one in quickly. The sharp pain, mixing with the lustful pleasure as Seb fucks me open with one finger. My back arches up as the second digit slides in beside the second one, Sebs pace not even faltering._ _ _

___I can feel Seb smile against my skin every time I make an involuntary noise. When his third finger is finally inside me, fucking me shitless, Seb moves his mouth from my tortured nipples, down to my neglected cock. Kissing the head, and licking the underside, making it twitch to life. Seb licks and kisses his way up and down my shaft, leaving me more breathless than I already was. But before I realize what's going on, Seb removes his mouth and fingers. I look up to complain, but instead have the glorious view of Sebs ass as he removes his trousers and pants, then turns back around to slick himself up._ _ _

___As Sebastian easily slides into me, he says, “I know what you want, but if you come too soon, I won’t say it.”_ _ _

___My brain is to slow to process, not even able to form a question before Seb starts as a fast pace. Thrusting as deep as he can into me, and I give up any sort of explanation from Sebastian. I’m blissed out, and as soon as Seb finds the angle to my prostate, I’m a mess, babbling and moaning Sebs name. Telling him I know I’m not going to last. “You better fucking last, or I won’t say it.” He tells me, fucking me harder, but no longer on my prostate._ _ _

___“Nngh. Tell me what, Bastian?” I ask, my voice gravelly and full of lust._ _ _

___Seb leans down as sucks my earlobe into his mouth, running it between his teeth, slowing his thrusts down. “I wont tell you I love you.” He whispers._ _ _

___I’m seeing stars and shouting something I’m sure is unintelligible. Coming hard in between Seb and me. A few thrusts later and Seb is following me, his name on my lips as he comes deep inside me._ _ _

___Sebastian pulls out, and flops down beside me, breathing hard. As my brain comes back to my body, I look over at the man next to me. My killing machine. My tiger. Did he mean it?_ _ _

___“Don’t over analyze it. I meant what I said.” Seb tells me, just catching his breath._ _ _

___I finally let the smile that s been threatening my mouth take over, and I lean down to place a quick kiss on my snipers lips. “I love you too, Sebby.”_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, fluff overboard I know. I think I want my next one to be a bit dirtier (still with fluffy good-ness, but not so sickly sweet). Hope you enjoyed! Please leave any comments or criticisms, I love to hear from you!
> 
> I am American, this is not Beta'd or Britpicked!


End file.
